Floods of pain and memories
by Wrath lover
Summary: You haven't heard Chichiri's past this way. My version of what happened. Chichiri's tragic past. Please enjoy. One shot.


**This is a random story about Chichiri's past. It's such a sad story. I hope you enjoy. Criticism acceptable.**

***If you want to read my story, you'd better know about Chichiri's past, if not it's gonna be confusing.**

Ri Houjun gasped at the sight before him. His best friend, Hikou, was kissing his fiancé, Kourin, on the lips. Rage took over all Ri Houjun's emotions. He thought he could have trusted Hikou, but he was wrong. Rain started pounding against the grass as he stormed over to his friend and fiancé. Korin smiled sweetly at him, knowing the kiss meant no harm, but he didn't know. He glared at Hikou with all the rage in his body.

"What's the matter?" Hikou asked.

"Why did you kiss her?" Ri Houjun shouted angrily.

Hikou shrugged, "It was nothing, meaningless."

Kourin placed her small hand softly on his chest, "Chiri, Hikou is telling the truth."

"Korin, go wait for me with the rest of my family, I'll be there in a minute." Ri Houjun growled and she obeyed unquestioningly.

"Ri, I promise you, the kiss meant nothing." Hikou explained, "I just gave her one, harmless kiss."

"Of course. First you would kiss her, then she would fall in love with you, then she would be your fiancé, right?" he snapped, "You planned to steal her from me!"

Hikou shook his head slowly as Ri Houjun glared defiance at him. Next thing Hikou knew he was dodging punches and kicks, trying not to fall.

"You traitor! You said you would accept the fact that I got Kourin! I trusted you! How could you do this to me?" Ri cried. The fighting seized as screams for help were heard from the other side of the village. He gasped as he recognized one voice in particular. He raced off towards the screams, shrieking, "Kourin! Kourin! KOURIN!!"

The rainwater had started a flood in the village that had been full of peace before then. The villagers were drowning in the flood, Kourin and his family amongst them. Ri continued to cry out his fiancé's name, hoping she was okay. Hikou was right behind him, yelling for his family. The two eighteen year olds raced through the village to where the cries for help were heard.

"KOURIN!!" Ri screamed desperately as he reached the place he was supposed to meet her, but she wasn't there. With a glance at the floodwater he saw many familiar faces being swept downstream, Kourin amongst them. She was lifelessly being swept downstream.

"No. No! KOURIN!!" he spun around to find Hikou standing there, a look of shock on his face. "You did this! This is your fault!"

"My fault? What did I do?" Hikou spat, dodging the punches and kicks Ri aimed at him.

"I could have been there if you hadn't kissed her! I could have saved her!" Ri exclaimed.

Hikou was getting dangerously close to the flood, but both remained unconscious to the water they were getting closer and closer to. Suddenly the ground gave way under Hikou and he plunged into the water. Ri realized what happened and grasped his best friend's hand.

"Chiri… help me… please…" Hikou gasped.

"Don't let go!" Ri directed and he nodded. If Ri couldn't save his fiancé, then he had to save his best friend. He pulled harder, saying, "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

Out of the corner of Ri's eyes he saw something big and brown headed towards him and his friend. A log! He ducked, but it was too late and the log gouged out his left eye. With a shriek of pain Ri let go of Hikou and covered where his eye should have been, where the blood was pouring down his face.

"CHIRI, HELP ME!! CHIRI!!" Hikou screeched before the water took him under to his death.

Ri lurched away from the waters that had stolen the whole village… that had stolen his two best friends. He cried out for his friend, the one he could never get back, the one that would always be his best friend. He screamed out for his fiancé, the one who had always encouraged him, and the one he never got to marry.

"KOURIN!! HIKOU!! NO!!" Ri screeched.

Ri sat near the floods for what seemed like forever, mourning. Finally the bleeding stopped and Ri had finally wrapped his head around what happened. What he had lost. What he would never get back. He tore a piece of his clothing off and wrapped it around his head like an eye patch over his left eye.

Slowly getting to his feet, he stared at the floodwater again, a vision of his lifeless fiancé and his best friend screaming for help still fresh in his mind. Flinching away from the floods as the waters gave him these images in his head, Ri ran away from the valley, promising himself never to return again.

"I'm sorry Kourin, Hikou. I tried." Ri whispered.

But in memory of them he changed his name from Ri Houjun to Chichiri, like what his friends called him, Chiri.

"CHIRI, HELP ME!! CHIRI!!" Hikou seemed to screech as the wind passed Chichiri's ear.

"I'm sorry… I'll never forget you. Never in a million years." he murmured.

**THE END!!**

**Such a sad story, right? When I first heard this I almost cried. Chichiri's my fav. Fushigi Yuugi character and I had to do this for him. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Wrath lover**


End file.
